Incapable of love
by TheRomanticNerd
Summary: After the final episode, Mystique re-evaluates what's really important to her. Rated for use of language. Kurt and Mystique family-centric, oneshot.


**Incapable of love **

(Oneshot, by MikoKriszty)

"Rogue... Kurt... I want you to know that the things I did... All the things I did... Were because I..."

"Save it Mystique"

"Even you don't believe your excuses, so just... leave us alone"

As they were walking away, Mystique wanted to say something, but she couldn't. All the things she did... She knew only one thing: she didn't want to lose her children again.

"Wait!"

Kurt was ready to port, but he was really relieved when his mother stopped him. Of course he was angry, but she was still his mother. He had all those questions to ask... All those things to talk about... And all those things to keep quiet about.

However, Rogue looked annoyed, turned around and asked "What?"

There was a short silence, than Mystique whispered:

"I don't want to make up excuses. I was acting like a bitch. I just wanted to say... I'm sorry. And I love-"

"Well, you should be" Rogue interrupted, and started leaving. Than after a few steps realized that Kurt was not moving.

"C'mon, you're heavy enough while walking, don't just sta-"

"No" Kurt interrupted Rogue quietly, which was rare not being quiet, but the interruption :). Than looking like he doesn't believe what he's saying, turned to Mystique.

"Do you want to get your children back?" Rogue looked like she doesn't believe it, either.

Mystique's answer came firmly, but a little bit surprised.

"Yes"

"Than... join the X-men"

Mystique looked at her son in dismay.

"W-What?"

"You heard me." Kurt's voice suddenly became cold and emotionless. "If you want to-"

"No way!" Rogue screamed, "Maybe she can have you, but I never want to talk to her again!" And with that, she ran away.

There was a very long silence. Mystique couldn't decide. She didn't know why she hated Xavier that much - Magneto beat it in her head. "He even blamed Xavier for those experiments HE had done on Kurt" She thought with anger. Her love for Kurt (and Rogue) was very huge and so was the hatred.

"I... I have to think about it"

Kurt looked sad and disappointed. "I see. I was hoping you aren't, but you are."

"What?"

"Incapable of love" and he ported away, leaving Mystique there with a broken heart and two crying eyes.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Kurt was lying in his bed, ready to sleep, but dream just didn't come.

"How could I think for a minute that she might change? She lost me because..." He almost continued with "because she's evil", but than realized that he didn't know why he was running in the first place. Maybe it was for her own safety... or maybe she ran to save her infant? "The big questions are: what had she been doing in that castle? With whom? Does the professor know about it? I'm sure he does. I'll talk to him about it first thing in the morning... No, after school. Those finals are really getting through me..." And thinking about the finals, he went to sleep in a sec.

MEANWHILE, Xavier was talking to a new recruit.

"So... why did you decide to join us?"

" Because I... I want my children back."

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

The students woke up with the professors sound in their heads. Except for Rogue and Kurt, they got this message: "I would like everyone in the living room in an hour. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Oh, man, not another recruit!" Scott cried out.

"Hey... I've heard that, and it wasn't nice. Besides, we can't be sure if it's a new youngster or not" came Jean's voice from the door. Scott looked at her, and thought she was absolutely beautiful. She was probably on her way to the bathroom, considering that her hair was still uncombed, and her night-dress was sooo short... That made Scott raving.

"Ouch! Stop that! I hate it, you know," "Damn telepathy" came Scott's voice again, "and besides I am you girlfriend, but if you want something... just ask, you know" And with that she closed the door and started unclothing.

"I love you soo big time!" And with that Scott threw himself on Jean, and they started to do things I don't want to write about.

* * *

**MEANTIME**, Kurt and Rogue got different massages: "Please be in bedroom nr 318 in 15 minutes. There's someone who would like to meet you" 

"Ohmigod" sighed Rogue. "I'm not ready yet. Does Xavier know how long does it take to make this very cool looking makeup? Urghhh" And with that she sat in front of her mirror and started combing her hair.

* * *

"Meet me? Professor, should I wear my holowatch?" "No" came the answer. 

"Than it must be a mutant. I wonder... We usually meet new recruits in the living room. Oh, well... I need a shower"

He ported in front of the bathroom, because he already had some bad experiences about Evan sitting on the toilet... And this time it was Kitty sitting on it, but she came out in a sec. After Kurt almost broke the door on her.

"Like, what's the rush, Kurt?"

"You know! WE have to meet someone in Bedroom nr 318 in ten minutes, and I still have to take a bath... What?"

"I don't have to meet anyone in that room. But we'll meet someone in the living room in an hour."

"That's strange. Well, we'll see what's up in ten minutes" and he slammed the door in Kitty's face.

* * *

The Professor was sitting in Bedroom nr 318 with Mystique (I made it quite clear that it was her, didn't I?). There was a knock on the door, and Mystique morphed into Ororo. They decided that they'd wait for both of the children. 

"Come in"

Rogue walked in the room, and sat down on a chair. She sat there silently, then asked "Well?"

"We're waiting for Kurt as well"

"Professor, why me and Kurt? And who do we have to meet?" and she looked at Mystique with suspicion.

"You'll see soon enough, child" was the Prof's answer. With that Kurt BAMFed in next to Rogue on a chair.

"Sorry for being late, I had to... to..." But he never finished. Mystique morphed back to her normal form.

* * *

It took a whole minute for the two mutant kids to be able to breathe again. It was Rogue who was able to talk first. 

"Wha... wha... what's _she _doing here?" Rogue asked with an angry face.

"I never forgot what Kurt told me 3 days ago. I'm here to join the X-men."

"No no no no no! Professor, how can you believe her? She never does anything besides telling lies and blowing up the Institude!"

"Rogue, I already told you..." Mystique started, but Rogue interrupted screaming "I never believe anything that comes out of your mouth! I hate you and I don't want to see you again! I don't even want to hear from you ever again!"

She jumped up and ran out the room. Xavier went after her to tell her that her mother was going to join them, and there's nothing she can do against it.

"Well, that didn't go too well..." Mystique said and looked like she wanted to cry. She almost forgot that Kurt was in the room as well.

"Mystique... don't worry. She'll be over it" Mystique looked at him as thought she didn't want to believe what she heard.

"You mean... you don'... you aren't..."

"No. I don't hate you. What I told you back there is true. If you are willing to prove me... to prove _us_ that you love us, I will never be against you. And you just proved me you _do_ love us and you _do _have a heart. I... I love you... Mom"

"Oh, Kurt..." and she burst out in tears, ran next to him and threw herself in his arms.

They were holding each other like that for minutes: Kurt sitting on the chair, holding Mystique, and Mystique knelling on the floor, hugging her son and sobbing in his shoulder.

* * *

This was one of the most comforting feelings he had ever felt. He had received love from his step-parents, but this was so different... It was his _mother._ She kept saying "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, sorry..." He felt something very worm inside, and as he said "sushhh", tears appeared in his eyes as well. 

Mystique knelt on the floor for minutes, than when she could already control her tears, she looked in her son's face. He was beautiful: his lovely blue fuzzy face, cute pointed ears, those fangs she had as well, and his shining eyes. The eyes that cried for his lost and found mother.

"Now, now... no need to cry, dearest... It's enough that I'm crying like a baby... Sush..." She stood up and put her hand on his. He looked at her hand for a couple of seconds, than looked in her face. Than he stood up.

"I love you, Kurt"

"I love you, Mom"

Before going out of the room to meet the others, they hugged each other for a second again. It was their silent promise to each other that they would not leave each other again.

* * *

**Sooo... this was my second fanfiction. I have to confess: I haven't seen anything from Season 4 except the last two episodes (Ascension 1-2), but I disliked a bit the ending (of course I'm talking about Mystique, Kurt and Rogue), so this was how I imagined it.**

**Thank you for your time. I hope you enjoyed this short oneshot. And as always: please review!**

**Bye,**

**MikoKriszty**


End file.
